PARTY!
by Halawen
Summary: The Ice Hounds win the Semi-Finals and throw a party to celebrate, this party has a catch however. This story is A/U so Cam is not dead. Clare/Maya friendship, Clare/Drew friendship, Clare/Adam friendship etc. etc. Crakships and fluff abound! One shot.


**Welcome to my crackship fluff party, this is what happens when an episode manages to depress me and piss me off all at once!**

**This is A/U, only the first part(introduction I guess) is in Owen's POV the rest is in Clare's. Cam does not die they just break up. Clare broke up with Eli and Drew and Bianca are not together which should cover all the stuff you need to know.**

**If you're wondering why it centers around Clare and Maya again it's because I was ranting about the episode with Tomfeltonlover1991 when I came up with idea. Why is Reese in it? Because I was also ranting with DeGrassiEclare23. You want me to write about a character you like, then rant with me after the episodes when I feel the need to fix the writers mistakes.**

**PARTY!**

**(OWEN)**

I skated into the locker room with the other Hounds; we were all on a natural high having just won the semi-finals.

"We're going onto the finals we have to celebrate!" Dallas says.

"Aren't we going to a celebration when we leave the arena?" Baker asks.

"With press and coach at Little Miss Steaks where we always go. I'm talking about a party, no billet parents, no coaches, no teachers, no press. I got it! We should have a come if you dare party. It'll be awesome; we need somewhere out of the way with space and no cops." Dallas exclaims as he takes off his padding.

"I know a place; we'll have to draw maps for whoever we invite but what the hell is a come if you dare party?" I ask.

Seeing as everyone else has stopped and is looking at him confused I'm guessing they have no idea either.

"It's like any other wild party with a catch, in order to get in, get a drink or food or get into another room or section at the party you have to do a dare. We come up with a bunch before hand and put them into hats or bags and people pick one out." Dallas explains.

"Sounds awesome but what if they don't want to do the dare?" Luke asks.

"They can skip the dare for the jello shot or they don't get in, or get a drink and so on." Dallas tells us.

"And we get to come up with all the dares? Can we make different ones for guys and girls 'cause I don't want a guy kissing me." Luke says.

"We gotta get out there for the press right now, we'll meet at the Torres house after and we'll work out all the details." Dallas instructs.

**(CLARE)**

I parked the truck and walked up the hill that according to the map on my invitation led to the abandoned house where this Ice Hounds party was being held. Going to an Ice Hounds party especially by myself was not generally something I was inclined to do. However with my recent Eli breakup, Mom and Glen away for the night and Jake at the house with Mo I decided to try the party. I would be attending with Jenna and Alli if Alli and her parents hadn't gone to visit Sav and Jenna wasn't visiting her own brother. Anyway I wasn't feuding with Dallas any longer and I knew a bunch of other kids were coming so how bad could this be? I can hear the music before I even get to the house, it's actually pretty eerie out here with no lights and only a half moon but I do now see candles in the top windows of the house, actually mansion would be more accurate, it's three stories, very long and rectangular. Standing guard at the door is none other than Ice Hounds captain himself Mike Dallas.

"Edwards you actually showed and alone." He smiles.

"Hey Dallas, can I go in?" I request.

"Not yet, you read your invitation right? This is a come as you dare party that means you have to pick a dare and do it in order to go in." He smiles while holding a baseball hat out to me with little slips of paper in it.

"You're joking right?" I ask hopefully but I know he's not.

"You could take a jello shot instead," he says opening the door and sticking his head back in, "somebody bring me some jello shots!" He hollers inside.

Then Owen appears at the door and smiles at me. "St. Clare came to party, so what dare were you to straight laced to do?" Owen asks.

"Don't know she hasn't picked one yet, come one St. Clare." Dallas says shaking the hat at me.

"Owen I always hated that nickname." I admonish him but Dallas is still shaking the hat at me. "Fine," I sigh. I reach in swirl the slips of paper and pull one out, unfold and read it. "No way!" I say flatly.

"What's it say?" Owen asks.

Dallas takes the slip of paper from my hand. "Strip to your underwear on a table." Dallas snickers.

"I knew you were too uptight to take the dare St. Clare, well if you want to come in you have to take a jello shot." Owen says holding a shot glass out to me.

I'm actually about to take it as I don't want to go home and I really could use some fun, just let my hair down kind of fun. Just as I'm about to take the shot glass from Owen I see Eli in a second story window, he's leaning against it and doesn't see me.

"You know what I'll do the dare." I tell them.

"Holy shit!" Owen responds.

"This I gotta see watch the door." Dallas says to Owen handing him the hat.

"No way am I missing this." Owen says shoving the hat back at him.

"ROOKIE!" Dallas calls into the house.

A minute later Campbell appears and looks at Dallas. "You bellowed?" He asks.

"Watch the door for a while." Dallas instructs handing Cam the hat.

Dallas and Owen hold their hands out to me and I go inside with them.

"So is there actually a table for me to do this on?" I inquire.

"Right this way." Owen says taking me around a corner.

The mansion has no power but lanterns and candles have been placed throughout, at least they had enough sense to put the candles in tall holders to keep them from tipping and burning down the house. There's a small square card table that's up against a wall and has cups and stuff on it but Owen brushes them all off to a blanket on the floor. I take a deep breath and walk over to the table but climbing on it in my denim skirt isn't doable especially with no chair to step on so I turn back to the guys.

"A little help?" I request.

They both come over, each taking an arm and they swiftly lift me onto the table, there's already music going so I start dancing a little, mostly bending my knees and sort of doing the twist. I start by taking off my denim jacket and just as I'm slipping it off my shoulders Drew comes around the corner!

"Hey guys what's happening?" Drew asks.

"Dude check it out, her dare was to strip on the table." Owen says turning Drew to look at me.

"Whoa hey Clare." Drew says.

"Hi Drew." I smile as I get my jacket off.

Owen and Dallas are hooting and cheering and now Drew starts in, it kind of spurs me on as much as I hate to admit it and I spin the jacket over my head and toss it across the room.

"Hey what's all the…whoa Clare is stripping sweet!" Luke says joining the crowd now.

I fling my shoes off in opposite directions, then as I'm wearing leggings I start inching them down, twisting down to get them off. Thank god I took gymnastics and dance until I was ten so I don't fall off the table as I'm doing so. I unhook the overall straps on my denim skirt and unzip it in the back sliding it off and kicking it across the room. The guys are now whistling and I know I'm blushing but it's actually kind of fun. The last thing on, aside from my undergarments is my plum button up blouse so I start unbuttoning it. I get it unbuttoned and slip one arm out and then Eli comes into the room.

"Clare what the hell are you doing?" He demands.

"It was her dare to get in Goldsworthy." Dallas tells him.

"Clare get down from there!" He insists coming to the edge of the table just as I get my arm out and toss the shirt.

I bend down a little to toss the shirt and Eli grabs my arm to pull me down and I start to fall.

"Ahh Eli what are you doing let me go." I shriek.

"Dude let go of her!" Owen barks at him as he and Dallas pull him away from me.

They pull him with such force that he does let go of me but I start falling anyway and the table starts falling with me. I scream and close my eyes thinking I'm about to hit the floor very painfully but instead I feel a pair of arms and open my eyes to see Drew smiling me.

"Nice catch Drew thanks." I smile.

"No problem, you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." I look over to see Owen, Luke and Dallas shoving Eli into another room. "You can put me down now umm do you know where my clothes ended up?" I inquire laughing a little.

"Kind of everywhere," he laughs as he sets me down and I shiver as leaving the warmth of Drew's arms makes me realize how cold and drafty the old mansion is. "Here, I'll go look for your clothes." Drew says taking off his letterman's jacket and handing it to me.

"Thanks Drew." I say gratefully as I put his jacket on which is nice and warm.

He smiles at me and walks to the other end of the room, I see him talking to Owen and I think he's asking him to help find my clothes.

"Clare?" I hear my name spoken by my best guy friend and I turn around to see him and Becky.

"Hey Adam, Becky." I greet them.

"What's going on? Why does it look like you're not dressed? Why does it look like Drew is picking up your clothes and why are you wearing his jacket?" Adam asks.

"My dare to get in was to strip on the table; I kinda tossed my clothes all over the room so Drew is looking for them. Eli tried to pull me off the table, I almost fell Drew caught me and gave me his jacket while they look for my clothes since it's cold." I explain.

"Oh well that explains it." Adam says slowly. "Well we'll leave you in the very capable hands of my brother we're gonna go dance, see you later." Adam says.

I wave as they walk off and Drew, Owen, Luke and Dallas come back each holding some of my clothing.

"Thanks guys umm where's the washroom so I can change?" I ask.

"You just stripped in front of us and now that you're getting dressed again you're gonna be shy?" Dallas chides.

"Let her get dressed in privacy." Owen says piling the clothes into my arms. "There's a washroom around the corner but there's no lock." He says.

I go around the corner and into the washroom but not only is there no lock the door won't even close all the way. "The door won't close." I call back.

"We got it." I hear Dallas reply from around the corner then the Ice Hounds appear in front of the door with their backs to me but blocking anyone else's view of me.

I get dresses again, all except my leggings which are missing. I push at Dallas and Luke gently and they move so I can exit.

"I am not kissing you, you're my ex!" Maya says from the front doorway as we walk by.

"Okay Rookie you're off front door duty go relieve Kevin and tell him to get his ass out here." Dallas tells him and then turns to Luke. "Go relive Cory at the food table for an hour." Dallas commands and Luke nods.

"What was your dare Maya?" I inquire.

"Kiss the person next to me." She says.

"I guess that means me." Fitz remarks walking up next to Maya.

She looks him over but of course has no idea who is.

"Fitzy boy." Owen greets him as they bump fists.

"Hey Clare." Fitz greets smiling at me.

"Hi Fitz," I reply and Maya still looks kind of scared. "Maya Fitz, Fitz Maya. I suggest you give him a quick peck instead of taking the jello shot." I advise her.

Maya looks at Fitz closes her eyes and gives him a quick peck then pushes her way inside but she stays near us.

"Your turn Fitz take a dare." Owen tells him.

Fitz pulls a slip of paper from the hat and looks at it. "Strip to my underwear on a table." Fitz reads.

"Clare just had that one, she just got dressed again like a minute ago." Owen tells him.

"I missed Clare in her underwear," Fitz pouts.

"Oh god." I say turning around and nearly bumping into another hockey player that I assume is Kevin.

"Kevin watch the door." Dallas tells him as our group moves in.

"Did you really strip to your underwear?" Maya asks.

"Yeah I did mostly because I saw Eli in the window." I admit to her in a low voice.

"I understand I kind of wish Cam had seen me kiss what's his name." Maya tells me.

Fitz fixes the table since it was still knocked over from when Eli nearly pulled me down. Then he gets on the table and sort of dances but he does strip down to his underwear but with his shoes and socks still on. Maya looks shocked but at the same time pleasantly surprised, she's laughing. Fitz hops down and puts his jeans on again but leaves his shirt off.

"I don't suppose there's water?" I ask as Fitz joins our huddle.

"Yeah there's a cool…" Drew is cut off by more yelling from the doorway.

"I am not kissing him!" Two male voices bark at the same time.

One of the male voices I haven't heard in a long time and I start walking to the door, everyone else follows me.

"Reese?" I question.

He smiles when he sees me and I see the other guy is Zig.

"What's the problem?" Owen asks.

"My dare says to kiss the first person I see," Zig gripes.

"Mine says to kiss the person next to me." Reese says.

"If you don't want to do the dare then you can take the jello shot." Dallas remarks.

"Can I just kiss Maya?" Zig requests.

"I'll kiss Clare." Reese says reaching out and pulling me to him and putting his lips on mine.

I kind of laugh but put my hands go on his shoulders and kiss him back, after a minute I pull away and see Zig and Maya kissing.

"Works for me, let them in." Dallas says.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" Adam asks when I go back inside.

"I'm allowed to have fun Adam." I retort.

"Yes just be careful and who is that?" Adam inquires and I'm assuming he saw me kiss Reese.

"That would be Reese." I tell him.

"Don't worry bro we'll keep an eye on her." Drew says putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah we're gonna get some food, we'll find you later." Adam says.

"My brother is manning the food table now so I'm hoping he'll let us out of the dares." Becky admits to me.

I wave to them as they walk away and notice Maya is next to me and kind of pulling at my sleeve.

"You mind if I stick close to you I think I'll be safer." Maya requests.

"Sure just stay close to me, oddly enough I think I'll stick close to them because I think it's safer." I tell her.

"_Did I really just say sticking to Dallas, Drew, Owen, Fitz and Reese will be safer? I think this house is doing something to me." _I muse internally and then I see Eli with his arm around some blonde chick and I step a little closer to Reese, he puts his arm around my waist.

Zig says he's going to get a drink and he'll find Maya later and he walks off and then something occurs to me.

"Wait a minute did you guys have to do dares to get in? Or for anything?" I inquire to Dallas, Owen and Drew.

"It's our party." Dallas counters.

"And I helped set up," Drew says.

"Oh no I stripped on a table you three have to do dares, for getting in." I insist.

"You stripped on a table and I missed it?!" Reese exclaims.

"I feel you man I missed it to." Fitz says and I shake my head.

"Okay fair enough." Owen shrugs and we all look at him. He walks to the entrance and comes back a minute later with three strips of paper handing one to Drew and one to Dallas. "Kiss the first two girls you see." Owen says after unfolding his paper.

"It does no…" I don't get to finish before he pulls me from Reese and kisses me.

He lets me go putting me next to Drew and then he grabs Maya and kisses her hard enough to skew her glasses.

"Kiss the person next to you." Reads Drew.

As I'm still marveling at the kiss Owen is giving Maya I'm spun around and suddenly I'm kissing my best friends brother! We pull apart and I see Owen and Maya have stopped kissing.

"If yours says to kiss us I'm going to slap you." I warn Dallas.

"You're the one that insisted we do dares to earn our entrance like everyone else." Owen points out.

"Wait a seco…" I start turning to Owen but then I'm grabbed and kissed by Dallas.

"Mine said to kiss the first girl I saw." He tells me when he releases me.

"You picked them out from the hat; you specifically picked those out didn't you?" I question Owen.

"You wanted us to." He responds.

I open my mouth to argue that it wasn't random but decide against it. Tonight is all about fun.

"I'd really like some water now." I comment.

"Right you were thirsty, did promise Adam we'd take care of you. Food is upstairs come on." Drew says.

Owen puts his hand on Maya's back, Reese puts his arm around me again and our whole group heads upstairs. I see the table with drinks and go over with Maya following me and I run into Eli.

"I see you got your clothes back." Eli comments.

"I almost broke my neck thanks to you." I shoot back. "Can I get a water?" I request from one of the twins that is manning the table. He holds a bag out to me and I assume I have to do another dare so I pick out a slip of paper. "Give a person of the opposite sex a hickey. Dallas all your dares involve kissing or stripping!" I holler at him.

"They were written by a hockey team of teenage guys and Drew what did you expect?" He hollers back.

"I'm not giving a hickey to my ex and I'm not giving a hickey to you either." I tell twin one.

The Swedish twin holds a plate of jello shots out to me and I scrunch my face at them.

"Looks like you're giving me the hickey Edwards." Eli smirks.

Maya turns to our group. "Hey one of you guys get over here." She calls.

"What's up?" Owen asks walking over.

"Clare's dare is to give a guy a hickey but she doesn't want to give him a hickey," she says pointing to the twin, "or her ex." Maya explains.

"We can fix that," Owen says and now he turns to our group, "yo Reese!" Owen calls.

Reese comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders again. "What's up?" He asks.

"Clare has to give you a hickey." Owen tells him.

"Sweet!" Reese says.

I see Eli glaring at us so I give him a look and suck on Reese's neck until he has a hickey. When I'm done twin one hands me my water and Reese puts his arms around me.

"I want a water too." Eli says and he takes a dare from the bag. "Kiss the person next to you for ten seconds." He reads.

Reese pulls me back so that I'm no longer next to Eli but this puts him next to Maya. She looks a little scared but closes her eyes and Eli gently kisses her as I hear Owen counting down the time.

"That's ten seconds." Owen says in a stern voice and Eli breaks from the kiss.

Twin one hands him his water, he looks at me and Reese tenses and he must be glaring at Eli because Eli starts glaring at him.

"You got your water get lost." Reese says in a hard voice.

"She's my girlfriend." Eli retorts.

"No she was your girlfriend and you screwed up and now she's moved on." Owen tells him.

Eli glares at Owen now but walks off.

"I still want water." Maya says. Twin one holds the bag out to her and she draws one out. "Flash your bra." She says nervously.

Owen, Reese and twin one look at her expectantly.

"It didn't say for how long just do it really fast." I tell her.

She lifts her shirt and puts it right back down and twin one gives her a water bottle. Owen puts her hand at her back and we walk back to our group.

"So what did you have to for the water?" Drew asks.

"Clare gave me a hickey." Reese says.

"Eli kissed me for his and I flashed my bra really quickly." Maya tells them.

"You know we didn't say how long they had to flash." Owen points out.

"Bo, Ingvar, Luke put a minimum of five seconds on the flashing dare." Dallas instructs and the twins nod.

"Is there somewhere to sit?" I ask and then I'm picked up by Reese, I gasp and put my arms around his shoulders as I giggle a little. "Umm this isn't sitting."

"There's chairs against the wall." Owen says.

Reese puts me down and we all walk over to the chairs, Owen and Dallas shoving two other kids out of the chairs to sit down. For a short time I talk with Maya while the guys, in two separate groups, are talking.

"I hate to say this but I'm hungry." I tell Maya after a short time.

"Why do you hate to say it?" Maya asks.

"What am I going to have to do to get food?" I ask as I point to the food table that Luke is manning.

"Oh right." Maya says. "Well I'm hungry too I'll go with you."

We get up and walk to the food table and reach it at the same time Adam does.

"Your sister wants more cookies." Adam says to Luke.

"You gotta take a dare." Luke says.

"You didn't make us do one last time." Adam shoots back.

"I'm not making my sister do them I will make you." Luke says holding the bag out to Adam.

Adam sighs but pulls out a dare. "Kiss two girls." Adam says. He looks at me and Maya pecks Maya on the lips and then does the same to me. "There give me the cookies." Adam insists and Luke does.

"Adam you kissed her!" Eli exclaims.

"It was a dare." Adam shrugs and leaves the room.

"Eli you have no say in who I kiss." I snap at him.

"Okay let me have a dare so I can get some food." Maya says. Luke holds a different bag out to her and I realize there must be different ones for girls and guys at some of the stations. "Kiss the first boy you see." Maya says and looks at Luke, he leans over the table and she kisses him quickly.

Luke hands her a plate and she grabs some food. "Your turn Clare." Luke says holding the bag out to me.

I look over my shoulder to see Eli still looking at me. "Send me back up." I request to Maya and she nods. Maya walks back to the chairs and I stick my hand in the bag and take a long time to pick out a dare. When Drew, Reese and Fitz come next to me I finally pull out a dare. "Flash your bra for at least five seconds." I read the slip of paper.

"Awesome." Fitz remarks.

"I already stripped therefore I already showed my bra." I point out.

"But Fitz and me missed it." Reese replies.

"So flash us your boobs." Luke shrugs.

"You better not!" Eli states.

I glower at Eli and turn to the three guys. "Fine I'll show you my breasts but I don't want my ex to see them." I saw in a venom laced voice.

Drew and Fitz look at each other walk over to Eli link their arms with Eli's and pull him out of the room shoving him back a little.

"But she…" I hear Eli start to argue but Drew cuts him off.

"She doesn't want her ex to see her breasts it's a reasonable request." Drew tells him.

They come back to me and the three guys stand to one side with Luke, I take a deep breath and lift my shirt and bra and count to five before putting my shirt back down.

"Did she just flash you guys?" Owen calls from the chairs.

"Yep." Drew calls back.

"And we missed it?" Dallas gripes.

"Oh god give me a plate so I can get food Luke." I demand and he does.

When I have some food we walk back to the chairs and sit down. When Maya and I are done eating our group decides to leave the, let's call it the dining room since it's where the food is.

"So what now?" Maya asks.

"I think we should make Clare strip again." Fitz says.

I shake my head and hide it on whoever is behind me, I don't really look but it's one of the guys.

"How about we dance." Owen suggests.

"Dancing sounds fun." I say turning around and taking my head from Reese's chest.

"To the dance floor, which is downstairs." Owen says.

Our group moves downstairs and past the entry to what looks like it was the living room or family room back when this was a livable mansion. Cam is manning the entrance and Dallas, Owen and Drew start to walk right in but I catch them.

"Oh no you don't if I have to do a dare or take a jello shot to get in then so do you." I state flatly.

"Geez you're demanding, alright Rookie give me the bag." Dallas says and Cam does. "Lick someone on the lips." He says.

I put my hand on my hip grab the paper from his hands and read it. "It really does say that." I sigh.

"I told you the dares were written by the hockey team and Drew, we made sure they included as much kissing, touching and stripping as possible." Dallas smirks then looks between me and Maya. "Now which set of girls lips should I lick?"

Maya makes a small noise in the back of her throat and hides behind Zig who has just joined us again.

"I think you should lick Owen on the lips." I say as Dallas takes my arm.

"I don't think so." Dallas smiles then licks across my lips quickly.

"I'll go next I think it's safer in the room." Maya says stepping up and taking a dare from the bag. "Kiss a person of the opposite sex on the neck." She reads timidly.

Now the guys are all looking at her expectantly, sort of surrounding her like a wolf pack and she looks a little scared. She doesn't seem to know which one to pick so I make the decision for her and gently shove her toward Drew. He catches her and Maya places a quick kiss on his neck. Cam doesn't look happy but he lets her in, she waits just inside the door for the rest of us.

"My turn." Drew says and takes a dare. "Wear only you underwear for half an hour." Drew shrugs and strips down, piling his clothes just inside the door as he goes in.

"My turn." Says Zig as he takes a dare. "Uh I think I'd rather do a jello shot." He remarks.

Cam turns and then turns back holding a jello shot out to Zig and I notice the glare they give each other. Zig downs the shot and makes some interesting faces as the taste of alcohol hits him but Cam lets him in.

"I guess it's my turn." Owen says taking a dare, he reads the dare gets a devilish look on his face and then looks at Fitz and Reese. "Hold her." He instructs them.

"Wait what? Owen what are you doing?" I squeal as the other two take my arms.

"My dare." He shrugs which tells me nothing.

The dares can't be that bad right? Then Owen starts to pull up my shirt and starts licking my stomach and then I realize he's making letters with his tongue, O-W-E-N.

"Lick your name on someone's stomach?" I question when he's done and the other two let me go.

"I came up with that one." Drew says.

"Remind me to hurt you." I say to Drew as Owen goes in.

Fitz steps up and takes a dare from the bag. "Kiss someone from their earlobe down the jaw to their chin."

Seeing as I'm the only girl on this side of the door I sigh and tilt my head so Fitz can get it over with. He sort of licks my earlobe and then kisses down my jaw slowly with open mouth kisses and I quivered just a little. Then Fitz goes in and Reese grabs a dare from the bag and looks at me with a pleased smile.

"French kiss someone for thirty seconds." He says.

"I'll time you." Drew says as Reese drops the dare back in the bag.

Reese puts one arm around my lower back pulls me to him and my arms go around his neck as his other hand comes to my hip. His lips affix to mine, his tongue requesting entry to my mouth and I part my lips. The longer we kiss the more I melt into it and when Drew calls time I don't want to pull away, I do though mostly so I can breathe. Reese smiles, goes in and Cam holds the bag out to me.

"Oh no I have been kissed and licked, let me in." I demand and Cam looks over his shoulder at the older Ice Hounds.

"Let her in." Dallas commands and Cam steps aside.

Our entire group goes out to the dance floor and we dance together through four fast songs. Then a slow song comes on and we stop as our group is six guys and two girls. Owen just takes Maya's hand and starts dancing with her, then Reese does the same with me and the other guys move back to the wall and lean against it. Reese has his hands at the small of my back and I loop my arms around his neck, while we're dancing I see Adam and Becky and I wave to them. They wave back and move closer to us.

"Reese this is my best friend Adam and his girlfriend Becky, Reese went to DeGrassi when we were in grade nine." I introduce them.

"Cool nice to meet you." Adam says.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you are you having fun? My brothers on the hockey team and helped put together the party. Thankfully I haven't had to do too many dares and Adam had been with me for all the ones I had to do so I've only had to kiss him but he said Luke made him do a dare for cookies and he had to kiss you and Maya. I hope that it wasn't too awkward since you two are best friends. Have you had any really horrible dares? Well I mean I guess stripping on the table was pr…"

Adam silences his girlfriend with a kiss. "Take a breath." He laughs when he pulls his lips away.

"Right sorry." Becky smiles.

"Speaking of brothers and dares has mine been looking out for you like he promised?" Adam inquires.

"Between Drew, Reese, Fitz, Dallas, Owen and now Zig; Maya and I are being well looked after." I assure him.

The slow song ends a fast song comes on and the rest of our group joins us again, I notice that Drew has gotten dressed once more. Adam and Becky stay with us for a couple of songs before wandering off.

"I have to use the washroom." Maya says.

"Through there if Pete doesn't let you back in without a dare call us over." Dallas instructs pointing down a hallway on the other side of the room.

Maya nods and makes her way through the people and we go back to dancing as a group. I notice Eli leaning on the wall talking with the same girl as earlier; he's talking to her but looking at me so I turn so he can only look at my back. The song ends, another one starts and I realize Maya isn't back yet. I look over to where the washrooms are to see some kid I don't recognize with a messy afro trying to suck her face off, well kissing her but as she's hitting him I don't think she's enjoying it.

"Guys I think Maya's in trouble." I point out.

They all look over and then we all go over quickly, Zig is the first to reach them and he grabs the kid by the back of the shirt and pulls him away from Maya.

"Get off of her!" Zig demands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Owen inquires grabbing the kid from Zig and shoving him into the wall.

"My dare said to kiss someone." The kid defends but he sounds and looks scared.

Dallas looks at the hockey player manning the door. "It is what his dare said but he kept kissing her." He tells us.

"Let's throw the punk out since it seems he doesn't know how to stop." Dallas says.

He and Owen grab the kid by the arms and we all walk out to the front entrance. Rather than toss the kid out they both punch him at once and he stumbles back and falls down the steps.

"We catch you back here we'll make you eat your afro." Dallas warns him.

"Thanks guys." Maya smiles.

"No problem." Owen shrugs putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like we missed all the excitement." Adam says coming up with Becky.

"Just some jerk getting kicked out." I tell them.

"I'm going to take Becky home, you gonna be okay?" Adam asks.

"Hey I told you we'd take care of her." Drew tells him putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah we'll make sure she's okay." Reese says putting his arm around my waist.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you tomorrow." I assure him as I hug him. I hug Becky too and wave to them before they leave. "After all that dancing I'm thirsty again." I tell them after Adam and Becky leave.

"I'll go upstairs with Clare to get some waters and we'll meet you guys on the dance floor." Reese tells them and the others nod.

He puts his arm around my waist again and we walk upstairs, to the water table and twin one holds the dare bag out to me.

"Do a body shot? Umm how do you…" I start but Reese stops me.

"I go this," he smiles and then looks at twin one, "you got all the stuff?" Reese asks and twin one hands him a tray with a shot glass, a bottle of alcohol, salt and lime wedges. "Hold this in your mouth a minute." Reese says handing me a lime wedge.

He fills the shot glass as I put the lime wedge in my mouth; he tips my head and sprinkles salt on my neck licks it off, drinks the shot and then takes the lime wedge from my mouth with his. Since technically I did the dare I grab four water bottles, then Reese picks a dare which is to kiss me and he does. He grabs four bottles of water and we go back downstairs, Cam is no longer manning the entrance to the dance floor and I don't know the hockey player who is.

"Our arms are full we can't pick dares from the bag." I point out.

"Okay I'll pick them for you." Says the Ice Hound as he reaches into the bag and pulls one out. "Kiss someone on the neck." He says to Reese, so of course he kisses my neck. The Ice Hound pulls another dare from the bag and looks at me while wiggling his eyebrows. "Wear only your underwear for half an hour," the Ice Hound says looking at me.

"Of course I get the same dare as Drew; you know I already stripped tonight and my arms are full." I remark.

"HEY FITZ!" Reese yells over the music.

Fitz looks over and comes to the doorway. "What's up?" Fitz asks.

"Take the water bottles so she can strip down." Reese says.

"Gladly." Replies Fitz and takes the bottles from me.

I take my clothes off again and set them inside the door, with some other people's clothes so I'm not the only one that'll be dancing in my underwear at least.

"The dare says underwear; you're still wearing your bra." The Ice Hound says.

"Bra's are underwear, I'm not taking it off come lets go find our group." I say to the boys and we walk to the dance floor where the others are dancing.

"Where's your clothes?" Owen asks as Fitz and Reese start handing out the water bottles.

"I got the same dare as Drew earlier; I'm without clothing for half an hour." I inform them.

"Sweet!" Drew exclaims.

"Now I don't feel so bad for missing her stripping earlier." Reese states, Fitz nods in agreement and I shake my head.

"Remind me to thank Luke for coming up with that one." Dallas comments.

"Thank me for what?" Luke questions suddenly appearing and smiling when he sees me without clothing.

"Wearing only underwear for half an hour." Dallas tells him.

"You're welcome." Luke smiles.

"If I have to be mostly naked for half an hour let's keep dancing so I can stay warm." I insist.

Reese hands me a water bottle and we all start dancing again, Luke included. Near the end of my half hour I have to use the washroom so I go down the hallway to the washroom and get in line. When I'm done I leave the washroom only to be pulled around a corner into another room and sort of shoved against the wall.

"What the hell do think you're doing? What's with you tonight? Kissing a bunch of guys, stripping, walking around half naked?!" Eli says with an accusatory and venom filled tone.

"Excuse me?! You got high and made out with that girl and I broke up with you. Everything I did tonight was a dare but even so you have no say in what I do or who I kiss anymore!" I bark at him and try to leave the room but he follows me and pushes me against the wall in the hallway now. "Eli let go of me, I broke up with you. I can kiss who I want when I want." I tell him and then slap him across the face but he doesn't let me go still.

"Eli get off of her!" Drew growls pulling him away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emo boy?" Fitz barks before punching Eli in the gut.

"I think he needs to be thrown out too. Let me do it." Reese says.

Reese and Drew grab Eli and walk out with him with the rest of us following. They drag him outside Reese punches him twice and Drew shoves him towards the road.

"Get lost and leave her alone!" Reese warns him and then they come back in.

"Thanks guys." I smile.

"He deserved to be tossed out." Reese shrugs putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I told Adam we'd take care of you." Drew says.

"I'm getting dressed again." I remark and start walking back to the dance room.

Everyone else follows me and Dallas makes sure we all get in without needing to do another dare.

"Hey where are my clothes?!" I exclaim when I look at where they were and don't find them.

The others come over and look and then Dallas grabs the Ice Hound manning the door. "What the hell happened to her clothes?" Dallas questions.

"I don't know a bunch of people came back to get their clothes in last few minutes. I wasn't paying attention to what clothes they grabbed. I don't even know what she was wearing." The Ice Hound says nervously.

"I bet that Eli punk grabbed them." Reese says in a harsh tone.

"He was angry when he saw me walking around half naked." I tell them.

"Doesn't mean he didn't take them." Fitz remarks.

"I'm not walking around in my underwear the rest of the night." I complain.

"Here." Reese says taking off his shirt and giving it to me.

I smile at him put it on, kiss his cheek and we all go out to the dance floor again. After another hour of dancing we get tired and hot and we go out to the first room for some air and to sit. Slowly most of the people at the party start to leave. After another two hours of hanging out and talking Maya yawns and then I yawn.

"I'm too tired to drive home." I yawn.

"It almost four in the morning." Fitz says.

"Don't worry we prepared for this." Dallas tells us.

"Everyone upstairs." Owen says picking up Maya who's practically asleep already.

Reese gives me a piggy back and we all go up to the third floor to what looks like it was the master bedroom. There's a bunch of pillows and blankets spread out and lined up against one wall. Zig lays down first at one end, Owen puts Maya down next to him and lays down next to her, Dallas lays down by Owen and I notice that while Zig and Owen are both right next to Maya Dallas left almost a foot of space between him and Owen. Drew lies down by Dallas leaving a good amount of space between the two of them. I lay down right next to Drew, Reese lies on the other side of me and puts his arm over me, Fitz by Reese and finally Luke lies down at the end. I'm actually quite warm between Reese and Drew and I fall asleep rather quickly.

"MAYA!" A voice almost screams and we all jolt awake, I do see that the sun is now up so we've been asleep for at least a few hours.

When my eyes adjust I see Jake, Katie, Mo and Marisol standing in the doorway gaping at us.

"What is going on?" Katie demands and I believe she's the one that yelled and woke us up.

"Clare?!" Jake says in a half astonished half scolding tone.

"Hey Jake." I yawn.

"Hey Jake! That's all you have to say? Who the hell are those two? Why are you sleeping between Drew and some guy and where the hell are your clothes?!"

**Thank you for coming to my crackship fluff party I do hope you enjoyed yourself. You can expect another one shot sometime next week after the Eli get high and be a jackass episode pisses me off as I'm sure it will.**

**The Come if you dare party idea you can think my friend Chris for, he came up with it a few years ago and we actually threw one in a house much like the one I describe and we used most of the dares in the story. Yes My friends are gutter bunneis where do you think I get it from LOL.**


End file.
